Prom Night
by UnitlDawnishere
Summary: Sam and Hannah hated prom season. Yet, even with all the drama of dresses and limos, they would have one of the best nights of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It was senior year. Everyone was excited for college and caring less about going to class. Many couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole that was high school, especially Sam. She disliked the cliques and the hypocritical thinking. Of course she was lucky enough to have a great group of friends and best friend. Yet, college seemed way more interesting. She would be somewhere where people wanted to learn and were not forced to go there. Sam walked to her English class with her best friend Hannah at her side. They were talking about their assignment that kept them up the night before. They waited till last minute like they did with most things but got it done in time.

"I swear that coffee did nothing." Hanna groaned as she did her best to stay awake.

"Maybe it's cause you drink it so much. Your body is immune." Sam laughed as they both sat down beside each other.

"That might be true. I need to learn Josh's college energy drink combination."

"Are you kidding? That may kill you with all the stuff he puts in."Josh was Hanna's older brother. He was one year older than all of them so he tended to hang out with their friends. Sam had known Josh since they were little. He was a very well mannered kid till he hit his first year of college. Chris would tell Sam all about Josh's antics at the frat they both joined. Sam was shocked when she first heard but knew he always had it in him. He would always tease Sam when she was over.

"True but it does it's job." One thing Sam did fear about college was the studying. Josh would party all night and end up not sleeping to cram before the test. He created a super energy drink that was a mix of red bull, sprite, monster, and a bunch of five hour energies. It sounded like a heart attack waiting to happen. Sam always wondered if it conflicted with his medication. Josh had some demons that Sam didn't know much about. He never really mentioned his medication and when the conversation lead to that topic he would change the subject. It didn't change how Sam felt about him though. Everyone in class was talking amongst themselves till the announcement bell rang through the speakers.

"Attention class of 2013. It's your favorite time of year, prom season! Prom tickets will be available next week! Make sure you grab a date and get ready to dance the night away!" There were a few cheers from the class before the regular announcements started. Sam and Hannah dreaded prom season. Hannah only wanted to go with Mike who would be taking his girlfriend Emily. Sam didn't have any interest in anyone that she could stand being with for a whole night. Not many people went stag so Hannah and Sam made an agreement they would go together if they were dateless. Prom season was stressful for every girl. Many wanted to lose weight for their dresses others despised them. Finding a dress was a hassle on it's own, finding a date will just make it worse. Hannah looked to Sam with annoyance. Sam felt the same.

"Want to take a nap at my house after school?" Hearing those words was like music to Sam's ears.

"Hell yeah."

Once the final bell had run, Hannah and Sam were off to the Washington's. Sam almost passed out in the car as they stopped at a red light. Beth was in the back on her phone.

"What day is it?"

"Monday." Sam yawned the words as she rested her arm on the window. Hannah looked at Sam before smiling to herself.

"They're back."

As the three girls walked inside, a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. Beth groaned as she stormed to the kitchen.

"Are you serious Josh? Look at this mess." Beth almost screamed as she looked furiously at Josh. The kitchen looked as if there was a massacre. Marinara sauce was all over the counter and partly on the fridge. There were several pots in the sink where the water was almost overflowing.

"Don't worry Beth, we will clean it up." Chris did his best to calm Beth down as she began hitting Josh with a nearby towel. Josh couldn't help but laugh at how mad his sister was.

"Wow, missed you too Beth." Josh and Chris had just finished with school and came home for the summer. It took them less than an hour since they got back to make a mess.

What were you guys doing?" Hannah looked around the kitchen in disgust.

"I bet Josh five bucks that he couldn't drink a pasta smoothie."

"I of course had to take that bet." Josh looked proud of himself even with the disaster he caused.

How the hell did it get all over the kitchen?" Beth glared at them both, looking as if she was ready to kill.

"Well, we had a little trouble with the blender." Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he motioned to the mess around him. Beth huffed as she stormed up stairs, not wanting to deal with their stupidity.

"Glad to know she missed us." Josh laughed as he watched her go. Hannah approached Josh with open arms.

"Missed you Joshy." Josh smiled as he gave his sister a big hug. The last time they saw Josh was New Years where he drunkenly tried to kiss a sober Sam who would have none of it. Sam would tease him about it the next morning as he tried to handle a painful hangover. As the siblings exchanged hugs Sam gave Chris one.

"Hope you guys haven't been causing too much trouble over there." Sam smirked at Chris who waved his hand in denial.

"Of course not. However, Josh is another story." Chris looked to Josh who smirked before looking at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes at that before Josh made his way towards her.

"Sammy! Missed me?" Josh's eyes lit up as he approached Sam. She couldn't help but smile back as he brought her into his arms. The hug lasted longer then it should of as they finally moved away from each other. Sam pretended to think in concentration at his question.

"Hmm, let me think about it."

"Aw, come on Sam you know you missed me." Josh poked Sam's side, teasing her. Chris and Hannah looked at each other knowingly.

"Maybe a little." Sam noticed some sauce still on Josh's cheek. She swiped her thumb on the spot making him freeze in place. Josh watched intensely as she licked it off her thumb, "You had some pasta smoothie left over.

Josh broke out into a smirk before replying. "Guess so."

"Alright, I hate to break up this love fest but Sam and I have a nap appointment." Hannah grabbed Sam's hand as she began to lead her out of the kitchen. "You two better clean that up."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your appointment." Josh rolled his eyes before slapping Mike on the back. "Alright lets get this cleaned up before the demon comes out of her cellar."

"I just don't see why they didn't do an under the sea theme." Jessica poked at her salad as she began to complain again about the prom theme.

"I like the under the stars theme. It will be so beautiful at night." Ashley clapped her hands together as she became excited at the thought.

"The whole idea of prom is stupid. I think it's a waste of time." Mike took a bite out of his apple with Emily on his arm like usual.

"Coming from the class president." Mike ignored Matt's comment as he continued.

"It's just so fucking expensive. A hundred dollars for one flimsy ticket. They have got to be kidding me."

"Couldn't you have fixed that Mr. President?" Beth pointed to Mike with her fork before taking another bite of her mash potatoes.

"Fuck no, I may be president but that prom committee is controlling all that shit."

"You better be paying for my ticket and don't go cheap on how you ask me either." Emily glared at Mike making sure he understood.

"Are you serious Em? We are dating why do I have to ask you?"

"Because Mike, that is what the guy does." Mike let out a sigh as he squeezed Emily's shoulder.

"Whatever you say babe." Emily smiled in triumph as he leaned in to kiss her. Hannah looked down at her plate, not wanting to look.

"The real question is who is everyone going with?" The line up was pretty obvious. Mike and Emily were going together. Then there was Beth who had a boyfriend. Matt would most likely ask Jessica as friends. Yet, he did have a tiny crush on her. This left Hannah, Ashley, and Sam alone. Jessica leaned towards Hannah with one of her devilish smirks.

"Yeah Hannah, who are you going with?" Almost everyone in their group knew about Hannah's huge crush on Mike. Jessica liked to tease her about it in front of him which always earned a glare from Beth and Sam.

"She is going with me if she doesn't have another date." Hannah smiled at Sam who smiled back in reassurance.

"What about you Ashley?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Maybe Chris can do a round two of prom." Ashley blushed at Matt's words. Everyone knew the two of them had the hots for each other but they never did anything about it.

"I don't know maybe." Ashley looked down at her plate in embarrassment. The group finished lunch talking about other things.

"I think we should get Chris to ask Ashley to prom." Beth looked to Hannah and Sam for support.

"That is a great idea! Maybe they would confess their feelings."

"They would be cute." Sam had to agree. There was a good chance that one of them would end up saying something.

"We should ask Josh to help." Hannah knew that Josh would be their best bet in convincing Chris to ask her. "Sam can you ask him?" Sam looked at her confused.

"Why me?"

"Cause I have practice and Beth needs to write her journalism paper. Please?" Sam nodded in agreement as the three girls said goodbye.

Sam made her way over to the Washington's. She knew Josh would be there somewhere. Sam took the key from under the mat and opened the door.

"Josh." She yelled his name but got no reply. He must be outside. Sam made her way to the backyard where Josh was in the pool. She waved to him as she closed the sliding door behind her. Josh waved back and proceeded to get out of the pool. Sam couldn't help but watch. She looked to the floor, not wanting him to know that she just checked him out.

"What's up Sammy?" Josh grabbed his towel before approaching Sam.

"I need a favor." Josh looked at her curiously as he waited to hear the rest. "So Beth, Hannah, and I want Chris to ask Ashley to the prom. I know you guys had it last year but we thought it was a good way for them to get closer and maybe confess to each other." Sam put on her best smile as she tried to convince Josh to help them.

"And what do you want me to do?" Josh began drying his hair with the towel as he considered Sam's favor.

"We just need your help in convincing him to ask her. Are you in?"

"Hell yeah I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

_Please leave a review and enjoy!_

"Sara will you go to prom with me?"

"Oh my god Yes! Yes!" The sound of applause echoed through the hall as Sam and Ashley watched another prom proposal. The girl leaped into the teens arms earning a unison of aws and some distant yelling of prom goals. Oh how Sam wish they would graduate already.

"It seems like they are starting fast huh?" Ashley smiled at the couple with admiration.

"A little too fast if you ask me." Sam mumbled to herself, clearly annoyed with how crazy everyone was getting.

"Oh come on Sam you have to admit it is all really cute." Ashley nudged Sam playfully as they walked to class. Ashley was always a sucker for teenage romance. She read tons of young adult novels. Whenever they would have a girls night and watch chick flicks Sam could see Ashley melting as the two lovers confessed their feelings on screen.

"It may be cute but some of this stuff is overkill." It seemed like prom proposals were getting over the top as the years went on. Some kid got a billboard to say prom on it while others had way too many balloons. Obviously the guys had a goal for prom night and having an extravagant proposal would help them achieve that.

"Wouldn't you just love to be asked in a cute way though?"

"I am not going to be asked Ashley."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I will probably just go with Hannah and we can judge everyone else there." Sam made it seem like she was doing Hannah the favor of being her date but Sam would never admit that Hannah was actually the one helping her. Sam had not had a real relationship since last year which ended horribly. She wasn't friends with many guys either.

"Well what if Hannah gets a date?" The thought made Sam's stomach drop in worry. If Hannah really did find a date Sam would be alone. Of course she wasn't dying to have a date. She could handle herself if she went stag but from what Chris and Josh's experienced, it could become very couple centered at times.

"If she gets a date then she gets a date." Sam decided she needed to change the conversation fast. "Speaking of dates. You think Chris will ask you?" Ashley's face quickly turned red at Sam's question.

"I-I don't know. He might think going to prom again is lame." Ashley looked at her shoes not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Have you brought it up to him?"

"Oh no of course not."

"Why not?"

"How do you just bring up prom and get a guy to ask you? I am horrible at this stuff. It is a miracle that he is my friend." Sam could see how discouraged Ashley was. Chris was very dense when it came to romance and she was sure Ashley did her best at times.

"What if I told you Josh was going to persuade him?" Ashley's eyes lit up at the news and almost squealed with excitement.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but don't tell them I told you. I just don't want you thinking it can't happen." Ashley smiled at Sam walking to class with a new skip in her step. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"So when are you going to grow some balls and ask Ashley to prom?" Chris froze at Josh's words. They were playing pool in Josh's game room. They had been just talking about normal things till Josh brought that up.

"What are you talking about man?" Chris lined up his stick ready to hit the cue ball.

"I am serious bro. You have a one way ticket to prom if you ask her." Josh leaned on the wall making Chris feel nervous as he made his shot.

"You said it yourself people who go to prom when they already graduated is stupid."

"Well yeah it can be, if they don't have some mad feelings for the girl." Josh took his turn adjusting the stick before shooting the ball in the pocket. Chris couldn't help but blush at the thought. Of course he would love to take Ashley to prom. He could just imagine her being all excited and putting the flower thing on her wrist. He would of taken her his year but Josh was the one who got him the date. Chris was doing Josh a favor cause he had a thing for this blond girl that looked a little too much like Sam. Chris never said anything about it though.

"How do you even know she wants me to take her?" Josh raised his eyes at Chris before getting another ball in the pocket. Josh let out a sigh as he walked around the table to find a better position.

"Cause you two have been into each other for years and I have a few accomplices that have joined the Ashley and Chris campaign." Chris's eyes widened at Josh's information. Were they all trying to get him to ask her? Did that mean she really wanted to be asked? Chris felt conflicted. He didn't want to get his heartbroken. Finally it was Chris's turn as he took two shots before missing the last one.

"I don't know man." Chris was never the guy that got the girl. He would always watch as Josh smooth talked girls and he would usually land the friend who wasn't really that into him. His prom date was a disaster. She got drunk at the after party and was throwing up all night. He ended up holding her hair the whole night trying to be a gentleman. He was hoping for at least a hook up but seeing his date vomit made him think otherwise.

"Listen man if you don't act now some sex driven senior is going to ask her in some cliche way. She will say yes and have to deal with him wanting to have sex with her the whole night. She will feel shitty thinking that guys will only want one thing for the rest of her life. Do you want her to deal with that?" Chris was dead silent. Anger making his grip on the table tighten. The thought of some guy trying to pressure Ashley into anything made his blood boil. "I am going to make a bet with you. If I win you ask her. If I don't I'll shut up about it." Chris nodded in agreement. They shook hands, a grin growing on Josh's face. He had one shot left till he won. Josh won not fazing Chris at all.

"It's done."

"What?" Beth and Hannah looked at Josh in wonder as he sat on the couch with a smug look on his face. He felt good. Of course Chris wanted to. He wouldn't have agreed to the bet if he didn't, Josh always won at pool. They were having a movie night. Chris was talking to Ashley in the kitchen. The rest of their group were too busy to come. Most likely Emily was dragging Mike on one of their dates. Matt and Jessica were probably doing their own thing.

"We just need to help him set it up. He wants to use our backyard." Josh agreed to help Chris with the prom proposal. Chris had almost no creativity and Josh loved putting on a show.

"Done and done." Hannah clapped her hands together in excitement. Josh smiled at how happy his sisters were. They loved to play match maker.

"What's done?" Sam walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Josh couldn't help but watch Sam as she approached. She was wearing those yoga pants again that made her ass look fantastic. He quickly averted his eyes as he was brought into the conversation.

"He is going to ask her this Friday."

"Are you serious?" Sam looked to Josh who winked at her in response. She broke out into a smile before taking her seat on the couch.

"Lets just hope no guy tries to ask her in the meantime."

"Don't worry Beth. Guys don't get desperate for dates till two weeks before." Josh knew how guys worked. Unless some guy was into a girl from the beginning or had a girlfriend they start looking for the easiest girl out there. "You better watch out for the fuck boys Sammy." Josh poked her side as he laughed at the thought. Sam groaned before looking towards Josh.

"Id rather die then deal with those hormonal pigs." Josh smiled at that. He was glad that Sam didn't take shit from anyone. It was super attractive. Josh knew from day one that he was attracted to Sam. Since they were little he would always flirt with her but disguise it as teasing. As they grew up and puberty started to hit, it became that much harder for Josh to not stare at Sam all the time. He stayed his distance. After his episode when he was younger he was afraid Sam would never want to talk to him. However, she acted like nothing was different and treated him like a person. She treated him like a guy who wasn't really fucked up. Even his sisters started treating him a little differently. They were gentle which he hated while Sam teased him the same amount as usual.

"Okay I vote romantic comedy. Chris, Ashley, are you guys coming out?" Hannah's words were met with no reply as she sat down shrugging.

"Maybe they are making out." The whole group laughed at the ridiculous idea. They began the movie with the three girls squished together and Josh on the other side. He had seen the movie before and was bored out of his mind. When Chris and Ashley came back in he hoped that he could make fun of the movie with Chris but he just sat on the floor next to Ashley. Oh okay now he isn't so dense. Josh rolled his eyes before looking back at the screen. Beth's boyfriend called soon after which meant Beth was out for the night. Hannah eventually decided it was too late and she needed to sleep for practice tomorrow. This left Josh and Sam on the couch. Most of their group movies ended this way. The others would turn in and they were both left to watch. Sam didn't believe in sleeping while a movie was on unless she was extremely tired. Josh felt the same. Josh adjusted his position so his leg was near Sam. Little by little Sam moved closer till they were shoulder to shoulder. Josh felt Sam move which felt like a spark to his nerves. He did his best to keep calm as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You bummed you won't have your partner in crime for a weekend?" Sam whispered to Josh making sure Chris and Ashley didn't hear.

"Huh? Oh yeah but it's worth it." Sam smiled as they sat in silence as the female lead fought with her lover. "So no prom date for you?" Josh was genuinely curious but was also hopeful. He didn't understand why. It's not like she had any plans to go with anyone expect Hannah.

"No. Unless you count Hannah. I just don't want to go with someone who only wants to get in my pants the whole night." Josh knew that guy, he was that guy prom night. He really had no deep feelings for the girl but knew she had a friend for Chris.

"How was your prom date last year?" Josh shrugged before answering.

"I thought she was hot but that was about it." He could feel Sam relax at his words. Of course he could just be imagining that.

"Did you guys hook up?" He could hear the curiosity in Sam words mixed with something else. Urgency or maybe it was as if she was hoping for a certain answer. Josh wasn't sure.

"Yeah but not much more than that. I wasn't feeling it." Sam nodded at his reply as if she approved the answer. Josh slowly wrapped his arm around Sam. He had done it before to you know, keep her warm. She never minded and tended to move closer when he did. She did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

"He asked her." Sam was flipping through one of the shitty magazines she bought with Hannah. They always got them for the compatibility quizzes that were a joke but Hannah still took them seriously. They were in one of their favorite coffee shops. They could feel summer coming with advertisements for the shop's iced teas showing up everywhere. They went to grab a drink before helping Josh and the others set up for Chris's proposal. She hoped it would go well.

"Huh?" Sam looked up at Hannah trying to make it look like she was listening the whole time.

"Mike, he asked Emily. Look." A vibrant pink phone was shoved in Sam's face as she inched closer to get a better look. It was a picture of Mike and Emily smiling. They were at the beach. There was a few hundred candles scattered on the sand leading to the words prom written in the same type of candles. Emily looked elated as she held a bundle of roses in her left arm while holding a necklace in the other. Mike had a picnic set up with a not so secret bottle of wine in the basket. "Look how perfect it is. I wish I could be that lucky."

"Yeah, he really went all out." Hannah let out a dramatic sigh as she slumped in her chair. "Hannha you know that-"

"I know Sam. I am not stupid. It's not like I would expect him to ask me." Sam could tell that Hannah was upset. Sam could not imagine having to deal with the same crush for years on end. Hannah was torturing herself and she needed to stop.

"Hey you never know, someone might have those feelings for you. They might even want to ask you to prom." Sam wouldn't be surprised if Hannah had a few admirers. Hannah was beautiful but shy at times. Someone must be seeing it too.

"What are you going to do if I get asked then?" Sam shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'll be fine."

"You could always go with my brother." The minute Sam heard the words she almost chocked on her drink. Sam's eyes grew wide at Hannah's comment.

"W-what?"

"Oh come on Sam you can't tell me that you haven't been crushing on Josh since we were little." Sam stayed silent as she did her best not to look at Hannah. She tried to hide her blush from the thought. Josh would never take her to prom. He even said going again would be so lame and only if he would get laid in the process. Sam wouldn't really mind helping him out with that.

"I think you two would be cute."

"Well I am glad I got your approval." Sam rolled her eyes before they both headed out to the Washingtons.

"Took you long enough." Josh stood at the door, definitely not happy with how late they were.

"Oh come on Josh. Ashley wont be here for another hour." Hannah patted Josh's shoulder as she made her way to the house.

"Did you get the stuff?" Sam motioned to the bag of flowers and poster board in her hands.

"You are always there for me Sammy." Sam smiled before walking inside, not letting Josh see the color rise in her cheeks. Everyone was in the living room. Chris sat on the couch looking more nervous than Sam ever saw him before.

"Oh goody the poster is hear." Jess skipped over to Sam and took the poster board. "Now I can put all my colorful sharpies to good use. They ended up deciding to use the dining room to set up. Mike and Emily were in charge with balloons while Josh helped Chris with his nerves. Matt was watching Jess with amusement while handing her the colors she wanted.

"Sam you made it. Guess what I got." Sam heard Beth's voice but saw a huge teddy bear instead. Beth moved so Sam could see her face and laughed. "Think it's big enough?"

"Id say so. I don't know what Ashley will do with it." The whole group brainstormed on just how Chris was going to ask Ashley. It seemed like they were more excited then he was. After much bickering, they decided on doing a teddy bear theme.

"I can't BEAR to go to prom without you." I think that is the cutest. Jess nearly squealed in excitement as she continued to decorate the poster.

"Maybe you should draw a teddy bear next to the letters." Matt pointed to where he thought the picture should go.

"That is a great idea thanks Matt." Jess kissed Matt on the cheek which almost made the boy stumble. He laughed it off as they both continued with the poster.

"Why do we have to do balloons too? This is lame." Emily whined as she tied another balloon.

"Definitely not as good as yours right babe?" Mike winked at Emily who began playing with her new necklace.

"I can't wait to see Amy's face when we beat her and her snob of a boyfriend for prom king and queen."

"That's the spirit." The group finished all the preparations and set up everything in the dinning room. 

"I don't know if I can do this Josh."

"Yes you can Chris. We have it all set up all you got to do is ask the girl. We even made it horribly cheesy."

"Just how cheesy?"

"Gouda goodness my friend the girl will be head over heels for you if she isn't already."

"Hurry she just parked."

Ashley was ticked off. She had been texting Beth all afternoon trying to figure out what was up. Everyone was acting weird. It wasn't like it was her birthday and there was a surprise party waiting for her. Chris probably gave up on asking her too. It had been a week and she tried to drop hints before. However, Chris was dense like usual with all of them. Beth texted her to come over at exactly four. She said everyone was coming over to have pizza but it seemed like she was the last one there. Ashley couldn't help but feel a little left out even though she was probably just overreacting. Once she reached the front door she didn't even knock before the door was being opened. It was Beth with a big smile on her face.

"Great you made it! We are all in the dining room." Dining room? When was the last time they all went there to eat. Usually they would all go to the game room or living room. Ashley just followed Beth's lead as they walked into the dinning room. That's when Ashley's heart stopped. There was balloons everywhere. She gasped as she saw the prom poster with a teddy bear next to it. Ashley's face turned red when she saw who was holding the flowers. Chris was red as well. He seemed to be shaking with nerves as he held the bouquet of roses. It all seemed like a dream except all their friends were there so it couldn't be.

"Ashley, w-will you….will you go to prom with me?" Chris barley got the words out as he did his best to cover his blush with the flowers. Ashley's eyes softened as her smile grew wide. She even felt nervous though there was no doubt what her answer was.

"Id love to." Chris broke out into a smile as he brought Ashley into a hug. His hands felt a little sweaty on her back but she didn't mind. Everyone began to clap with some yelling from Josh. Ashley couldn't help but look at the set up. The teddy bear was extremely adorable not to mention how cheesy the poster was. Chris scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Ashley.

"So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. I can't wait to keep him on my bed. Thank you Chris." Chris's smile was contagious as Ashley hugged her new teddy bear.

"I made the poster! Well we did." Jess looked to Matt who smiled back at her.

"Now lets all celebrate." Josh's hands went into the air as everyone agreed. Not too long after the alcohol was on the table and the group was having a good time. What tuned out as a group party became an actual party. Their parents were out so the Washingtons didn't mind having a few people over, or eighty. It was not long before Sam was feeling the alcohol kick in. She stood with Hannah for most of the party till Josh took her into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was doing a friend a favor." Sam looked at Josh confused till she looked outside to see Tom talking with Hannah.

"Wait seriously." Sam leaned on the counter as she looked out to see Hannah Washington talking to a boy and actually flirting with him.

"I thought you would go protective mode not match maker." Sam looked at Josh teasingly as she took another sip of her drink. Josh shrugged as he leaned on the counter as well.

"Well Id like my sister to get over Mike as much as you do. So I knew a guy who use to be on my baseball team so I thought it work." Sam nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but feel excited for her friend. Tom was such a nice guy and always liked Hannah maybe he would even ask her to prom. Oh shit. Sam's mood dropped as she stopped looking through the window.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing." Josh's concern turned into a knowing smirk.

"You don't want to be alone do you?" Sam glared at Josh before getting up to sit on the counter.

"Okay, so maybe I don't. I am happy for Hannah if she goes with Tom. It's just sometimes you don't want to be left out you know?" Sam may be independent but she couldn't help but want the cute proposal sometimes. Some of them were not that bad and could be really cute. Maybe it was Ashley getting asked that made her want it more now.

"I understand but don't worry Sammy. I am sure there are plenty of guys for you to pick from." Josh couldn't help but feel annoyed saying it. He didn't want to have to see some jerk take pictures with Sam on his yard. Of course he would take one with her anyways like she did with him the year before. Yet, he couldn't help but feel bitter about it all.

"That's the problem, I can't stand most of them and I don't want to deal with the pressure of doing something the whole night." "It would be easier if I could go with someone like you." Sam couldn't register the words coming out of her mouth. She had no censor at this point. Sam knew she would regret it in the morning but right now all she could think of was how hot Josh looked in that flannel.

"Oh yeah?" Josh tried to play it cool as he inched towards Sam. He knew they were both not very sober at this point but they always teased each other like this. This would just be the same.

"Of course you think going back to prom is lame." Sam began to play with the end of his flannel, doing her best to seem distracted.

"Well, it depends on who you go with." Sam looked up to meet Josh's stare. She couldn't help but look at his lips and wonder how they would taste with the alcohol still on them.

"Would you ever go with me?" Sam knew once she left the question in the air she might not get the answer she wanted. Josh continued to look at Sam as if he was trying to tell her something through his eyes. As his mouth opened a giggling Beth came crashing in with her boyfriend. The two jumped apart and Josh groaned as he saw his sister still making out in the kitchen.

"Can you guys get a room." Josh looked annoyed and a bit disgusted.

"Oh we will." Beth wiggled her eye brows before leaving the kitchen. "You too as well." Sam and Josh's faces were red as tomatoes.

"So pool?" Josh nodded before following Sam to the game room, wishing he would have just had another minute.

"You did what?"

"I asked if he would go to prom with me." Hannah was shocked at Sam's confession. However, many of them were not completely sober that night which resulted in a lot of teens sleeping on her couch. She had talked to Tom the whole night and couldn't help but feel excited to see him again. She hadn't felt this way since Mike and that was on and off. They texted the whole weekend and he had walked her to her class, much to Sam interest. However, what she was really excited for at the moment was the possibility of Sam getting with her brother. Most people would think it's weird and not cool but they had all known each other for so many years that she practically was waiting till they would get married. Prom would be a start.

"Like full blown ask?"

"No, no like a drunkenly curious what if kind of thing."

"Well what did he say?"

"He didn't Beth came in and kind of ruined it." 

"I swear I am going to kill him."

"No, don't it's not like he would anyways. He was probably trying to let me down easy plus we are still going together." Hannah hated how Sam had to deny any feelings she had for Josh. Hannah knew It was cause she didn't want to get hurt and Josh talked about girls all the time in front of Sam. However, this wasn't like her crush on Mike. Sam and Josh had feelings for each other so there shouldn't be a problem. Hannah hesitated at Sam's mention of going together.

"Oh my god you are ditching me."

"No not at all. I just, I don't know maybe Tom might ask me."

"I am devastated. You have stabbed me in the heart." Sam grabbed her pencil and pretended to stab her heart with it. Hannah tried to hold back her laughter as they were heading to the end of the class period.

"I am just saying Josh may be a good choice." Sam shook her head and glared ready to give a witty come back before the sound of the announcements interrupted her.

"Would Hannah Washington please go to the parking lot. You're car is in an unauthorized parking spot and will be towed."

"What? Are you serious that has to be a mistake." Hannah asked the teacher to leave early before giving Sam a goodbye wave. Hannah rushed to her car hoping they hadn't decided to tow it. Could Beth have moved it for something? Mom and Dad were going to kill her if she screwed up the car. Once she reached her car something wasn't right. It was covered in sticky notes. As she got closer she noticed one word scattered on each. Her stomach dropped. Prom? She turned to see Tom with a bouquet of white roses. Her favorite.

"Hey, I know that we haven't been taking for too long and I know that it might be kinda forward so I understand if you don't want to. I really like you Hannah so I was wondering if you would go to prom with me." Hannah was at a loss for words. She felt torn for she still had feelings for Mike but this was a chance for something. She wouldn't have to feel like she was dying for his attention. Hannah smiled.

"My sister has a date for prom!" Beth was almost doing somersaults by the lunch table. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for Hannah, especially Sam. Hannah blushed as she held the flowers to her chest.

"Ugh, everyone is getting asked, when am I getting asked?" Jess pouted as she crossed her arms. Matt looked a bit tense not saying a word.

"Oh Jess I am sure some guys have already asked you." Emily smirked knowing there was no way she wouldn't have been asked already.

"Well yeah but no one I want to go with." Jess looked to Matt to see if he understood. However, the teen seemed in his own world at the moment.

"I'm sure you will be fine Jess." Emily glared at Matt who froze under her glare. He got the picture.

"But what is Sam going to do?" Everyone looked at Sam who was quietly eating her sandwich. She shrugged before replying.

"I'll be fine."

"Oh come on we have to set you up with someone. Maybe Mark or Jake. They are both pretty cute." Sam felt annoyed all she wanted was for people to get out of her business. Sam stood up causing the whole group to stop talking.

"I am fine guys I am happy that Hannah has a date and I can go stag. Thank you for the concern."


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't Matt a cutie look." Jessica flashed her phone to everyone at the lunch table with glee. It took a few moments before everyone could get a good view of it. It was a video someone posted online. It was at the school's senior verse junior football game. Jess was seen cheering for the seniors as they destroyed the juniors. Matt was throwing the perfect spiral like he always did. The crowd cheered as the clock ran out. Seniors won ever year but this year it was more about skill than tradition. However, the crowd seemed to get louder as the players lined up on the field. Jessica was being lead out by one of her cheer friends as she shook with excitement. Music began to play as each player had a different letter. One by one they turned around showing what the letters were. It started out with J and eventually spelled Jessica. Soon the four letters she has been dying to see followed after. Jessica was jumping up and down as the players parted ways to show a smiling Matt with flowers in his hands. No one could hear if he acutely got an answer for Jessica jumped into Matt's arms earning a roar from the crowd.

"Yeah we know Jess we were there." Mike rolled his eyes as he watched Jess show everyone at the table individually. Truthfully, they were all at the game to cheer their two best friends on as they crushed the juniors but no one wanted to ruin Jess's joy. Matt sat silently with a big smile on his face as he watched Jess from his seat. That boy had it bad. Emily almost scoffed mumbling how her proposal was ten times better. After that the group talked about smaller things not acknowledging the elephant in the room. Only Chris, Hannah, and Beth know that Josh was planning to ask Sam. Everyone wanted to get Sam a date but knew how she felt about them invading her privacy. Some guy even tried to ask her when people began noticing she was dateless. She said no. Date or no date she could handle prom.

"It's all so stupid. You really don't have to have a date." Sam muttered into her science book earning a confused look from Beth.

"I thought you said it didn't bother you?"

"It doesn't!" A collection of shushes echoed Sam's words as she realized where she was.

"Cool it. China can here you from here." Beth whispered to Sam with an amused look in her eye. Sam just huffed as she moved back into her chair. They had been studying for another science test which shouldn't really matter considering they had all been accepted to colleges by now. Ashley was planning to stay in state for writing. While Chris was up north with Josh. The group would usually hesitate putting two people together who were going separate places but they were the type that were so devoted to each other it would work. As long as they eventually end up together. Matt had a handful of scholarships up for grabs as well as Mike. Emily made it clear she would not go to a college just for a boy so she was heading to somewhere like Stanford or Yale. Beth was doing a year over seas to get the experience. Hannah was going to Josh's college, much to his dismay. Sam found the perfect veterinarian program in that school as well. Josh would always tease Sam about how he would show her all the great parties once she started. Yet, the sound of having to watch Josh hook up with other girls did not seem that great. Hannah wanted to join a sorority or at least see what it was like. Sam knew that meant she would be dragged to it too but they were a team.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"Frustrated about prom or frustrated about Josh?" Sam glared at Beth ready to throw a paper ball at her head. Of course she was annoyed at Josh. They hadn't talked since that night and she couldn't help but feel worried. He always seemed busy. She even called him to apologize but all he did was pick up to say he was busy. It was like he was avoiding her and it kind of scared her. She felt like she ruined what they had just from a stupid drunk question.

"Listen. My brother can be a dick that is nothing new but I promise you he is not avoiding you cause of anything that you did. He just has been really busy lately." Beth tried to act casual as she began to play with a piece of her hair. Sam didn't notice.

"Fine." Sam grumbled as she shut her book a little too loudly earning another shush. She looked out at the other tables ready to mess with whoever shushed her. "Shoot I forgot my notes at your house is it okay if I grab them real quick?" Beth looked uneasy at her question which was odd. It was never a problem for Sam to come over. She always asked nicely and they told her she didn't need to.

"Yeah but you can't stay long. We are having some work done." Sam could tell Beth was lying by her demeanor. Hannah had been a little weird with her too. If Sam ever asked something related to prom or Josh she would tense up and change the subject. Sam didn't see too much of Hannah during the week other than class and lunch. She had been spending time with Tom for good reason. Sam wasn't hurt by it, she thought it was rather cute. Yet, the fact that she was being weird was upsetting.

"That's fine I have work to do anyways." Sam shrugged it off as they gathered their things.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Chris stopped the girls at the front door with a worried look on his face. Sam looked at Chris confused as she tried to walk inside.

"I have to pick up my notes. Why are you acting so weird?" Chris was visually sweating. He laughed awkwardly as he continued to look back inside from time to time.

"Oh well okay SAM. How about you COME IN." Chris nearly yelled as he eventually let Sam in. The atmosphere of the room was unsteady. Sam knew something was up. Hannah came sprinting down the stairs to Sam's side.

"Sam! What do you need?" Sam looked at the group curiously for they were all acting weird.

"Uh, my notes you borrowed. I can just-."

"No don't worry let me." Hannah zoomed up stairs leaving Sam in the dust. The two teens that were left positioned themselves at the stairs, as if guarding them from Sam. Okay this was getting annoying.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing Sam. They are working upstairs so you can't go up."

"Yeah what she said." Beth jabbed Chris's side making him cringe in pain. "Hey that was uncalled for."

"Got them." Hannah was almost out of breath as she handed Sam her notebook. Sam looked at all of them in silence clearly annoyed.

"Okay, I am going to go now." All three of them waved Sam off as she slowly walked to the door. They smiled at her as she waved back before closing the door behind her. Whatever that was made her need to go on a run.

As the door closed all three teens let out a deep sigh.

"Jesus Christ. I thought she would never leave." Chris wiped the sweat from his forehead in relief. Beth looked up at the stairs before yelling.

"Josh. She is gone now." Josh slowly creeped his head out from behind the wall.

"Josh you better get this done fast cause I don't know how much longer I can keep it from Sam." Hannah frowned at the thought of hurting her friend's feelings.

"Don't worry I'm done. I just will need all of you for the big day tomorrow." Josh couldn't help but feel nervous. Everything has to go right for it to work. He was going to give Sammy the best prom proposal she ever had.

Sam awoke to the sound of horns outside her window. She almost fell out of bed as they continued to wake up the whole neighborhood. Who the hell was blasting their car horns at seven in the morning? She opened her window, squinting from the bright sunlight. She was usually up early on a Saturday morning but yesterday made her too annoyed to go on a morning run. She found herself up all night trying to think why everyone was acting so weird. So what she really needed was a coffee. From her window she saw Matt sitting in his truck with Jess beside him. They were waving from the car.

"Sam get dressed and get down here."

"Why?"

"Just do it okay." Jess yelled, honking the horn a few more times.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Sam went straight to the bathroom to splash water on her face. What the hell was going on? She would expect something like the from Beth or Josh but never Matt and Jessica. She threw on a pair of hiking leggins and a jacket, not even caring that all she was wearing was a sport bra underneath. She stumbled down the stairs till she got to the door. She opened to see a smiling Jessica in front of her.

"Good morning sunshine. Ready to go?" Sam rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn.

"Where?"

"Oh first here." Jess handed her a travel mug. It was warm in her hand and the distant smell of coffee shop coffee filled her nose. "Milk and two sugar cubes just how you like it."

"How would you?"

"Come on slow poke!" Jess grabbed Sam's hand as they lead her to Matt's car. Sam was now even more confused than before. How would Jess know how to make her coffee? Only the Washingtons knew that. Matt waved from the driver's seat as Jess opened the back seat door for Sam.

"What's going on guys?" Jess made her way to the front seat, giggling as she went.

"You will see." Matt smiled at Sam before starting up the truck. Sam took a sip of her coffee and it tasted like heaven in her mouth. It was exactly how Josh made it, which was always perfect. Maybe Josh taught Jess some coffee making skills. Sam did her best to ask question during the trip but could not get any answers. The ride consisted of Jess singing to the radio and blocking out any questions Sam had. Matt turned into the parking lot of Sam's favorite coffee shop. She would buy the beans sometimes so she could make some at home. The place was practically empty which was a shock for a Saturday. Once they reached the door Sam noticed an envelope with a rose placed next to it. Sam looked back at Matt and Jess with a questionable look. They said nothing but encouraged her inside. Sam opened the envelope before reading a small note.

"Hello Sam. This marks your first clue. This is one of your favorite places and I love bringing you here. Take the rose for you will need to collect all of them to get to the end. "Sam smiled as she looked down at the rose. It was not her favorite flower but she did enjoy the smell. Sam took the note and flower and looked back to Matt and Jess.

"So what now?"

"Gear up buttercup." Sam turned around to see Mike wearing a helmet.

"You are in on this too?" Mike just smirked down at Sam before ruffling her hair.

"Come on. We are on a schedule." Sam waved goodbye to Matt and Jess as she followed Mike to his bike. Mike had always been into motorcycles. He bought a used bike and fixed it up to get his new one. Emily hated riding it cause it ruined her hair. Mike still didn't give it up unless it was date night.

Mike handed Sam a helmet before starting the motorcycle. They drove down to the rec center where she would practise's rock climbing. As they walked in another letter and rose was attacked to the bell at the top of the course. Mike handed Sam her gear. "You are going to have to get it yourself." Sam smiled in excitement as she began to prepare for the course. She felt butterflies when she though about who would be at the end of this. Of course it could be anyone since her friends wanted her to get a date. However, she had a feeling it was Josh. Sam began to climb the wall with ease. She knew the course like the back of her hand so it was easy to get to the bell. She took the items before ringing the bell and sliding down.

"I remember the first time you dragged me here. I complained the whole time but I secretly loved it. Without you Id be slumped on the couch everyday." Sam smiled as she red the note. Her smile grew wider at the realization. It was Josh. All the confusion she felt was morphed into giddiness. She tried to stay calm as she followed Mike back to his bike. Emily stood a good distance away from it with disgust.

"Don't worry Sam I am saving you from this death trap."

"Hey it is perfectly safe." Emily rolled her eyes as she took Sam's hand. "Love you too babe." Emily said nothing as she brought Sam to her car.

"Okay we need to freshen you up." Emily motioned Sam to sit in the back seat. She had a comb and bag of makeup in hand.

"Wait Em, I don't want-"

"Don't worry Sam I wont go all out I know you don't like it. Trust me we will save that for prom." Emily started with Sam's hair, putting it into some type of bun. It was probably something she learned on those styling sites.

"Why do we need to do this?" Sam winced as Emily pulled her hair.

"You need to look good for the pictures. Nothing is worse than looking like shit in your promposal pic." Sam's stomach turned from Emily's words. This was actually happening. Emily finished with some cover up and mascara. "There now you look like you didn't just wake up from your grave."

"Hey." Sam hit Emily who laughed in response.

"I am just kidding but really you look much better." Sam looked at herself in the rear view mirror. She had to admit she looked nice. Even though she was excited to see what's next, she wanted to get to the end. This time they drove to the shelter Sam volunteered at. There she saw Ashley and Chris in the window waving. They looked much more comfortable with each other which meant prom may go better than anyone thought. Sam may just win that bet from Josh. Ashley welcomed Sam with a hug.

"You look so pretty Sam! I can't believe you get to care for these cuties all the time." Ashley motioned to the puppies that were scratching the cage, excited to see Sam. Chris handed Sam a rose.

"You are going to need to find the puppy with the letter." Every puppy the shelter cared for got a collar. They used colors to show how long they had been there or what type of dog. Sam walked through the dog dens looking for any with a letter. She petted the dogs as she went along, Ashley excitedly doing the same behind her. A small yelp got her attention as she found the letter attached to a golden lab. She welcomed the puppy before taking the note carefully from his collar.

"I know you have always wanted a dog. I promised to get you one and I plan to still keep that promise. I know you can't keep him at your apartment but I already signed the paper work. So say hello to your new buddy. You told me all about this little guy and how you wished you could take him home now you can." Sam looked to Ashley and Chris to see if this was a joke. They both shook their heads. Sam always wanted animals to take care of. She would gush to Josh about them and he would always tease her calling her a dork. He always said he would get her one but she never took it seriously. They would joke that if they ever dated a dog would be there test for having a child. Of course it was all sarcasm wasn't it? Sam knew that the puppy would have to stay at the shelter one more day before being released so she joined Chris and Ashley to the front.

This time they walked Sam to the next location. It was getting late in the day as the sky began to turn a slight orange color. The three teens casually talked as they walked. Sam had no need for questions now that she understood. They were walking to the small trail Sam took on her morning runs. It lead to a small hill where she could look out at the town. As they got closer Hannah and Beth stood by the hill.

"Do you have your roses?" Sam gave Beth the roses earning one last note in return.

"Sammy, I am sure you know what is up by now. I just want to apologize if you though I was ignoring you the past week. Stuff like this needs planning and I wanted to make sure you were blown away by it. See you soon."

Sam was getting nervous, maybe it was just her being anxious. Everything made sense as to why everyone was acting weird this week. This whole time she thought Josh didn't want to see her anymore cause of that night. The fact that she actually is doing this is still unbelievable. It made her wonder if he could have feelings for her as well. Of course he could also just be doing her a favor so she wouldn't go alone. She hopes it's the first one.

"Go on up." Hannah hugged Sam in excitement before they both watched Sam walk up the hill. The walk was silent. It was the first time all day that she was completable alone. She tugged on her clothes having not looked in a mirror since she was with Emily. What if she had something on her face or in her teeth? She began to over think everything. She had not been this nervous since she had to sing in one of her middle school plays which ended in disaster. She hoped this would be better. The sky was painted in a rich orange. It was breath taking but what really took her breath away was seeing what was in front of her. The old tree she climbed on as a child was wrapped with bright while lights. Giant decorative letters spelling prom stood on there own. Each were detailed with different designs, that obliviously took much time to create. Small lavender candles made a pathway to the letters. With the sun disappearing the candles glowed vibrantly. Josh stood there in one of his button up shirts that he never wore unless he had something important. His hair was combed back unlike his usual mess that he did not bother to maintain. He looked nervous and his foot tapped the ground. He smiled lightly as if he was a bit timid. Sam broke out into a smile as she saw the flowers he held. Sunflowers, her favorite.

"Hey Sammy." Josh's smile grew wider as Sam approached him.

"Hi." She barley got the words out as she shook from nerves. Josh let out a cough before continuing.

"Um, so uh yeah." Unlike his usual cocky attitude, Josh stumbled with his words which Sam found adorable. "I set all this up to ask you a question. Would you do me the honor of being my date for the prom?" It took Sam a moment to process her answer. Josh looked nervous as she continued to stare at him saying nothing.

"Oh, Of course I'd love to." Relief flooded his face as he brought Sam into a hug. Sam returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. She felt like she could stay like this forever. The cold wind that started as the sun went down felt nonexistent while she was in Josh's arms. Sam looked up at Josh with a smile which he returned. He was so close, his lips lightly pink from the wind. They stayed like that in each others arms. They were so close, one step and his lips would be on hers. Reality hit them when they heard Hannah and Beth come up the hill. They parted as the twins came into view.

"I can't believe you threw it away." Chris put a hand on Josh's shoulder as he fiddled with his tie. Josh felt nervous as he did his best to straighten out his suit. The guys all decided to get their tuxes and suits while the girls went to their own shopping.

"Hey I didn't think I would need it again." Josh would have worn his old suit but he decided to get rid of it claiming he would never use it again. "You are one to talk Cochise."

"Hey I don't want to look like an idiot for Ashley okay." Josh smirked at his friend knowing how serious he was taking this. Last year Chris had a pink vest, he thought it was funny. However, his date didn't think so which Josh found hilarious. Josh watched his nervous friend look at himself in the mirror in worry. "I don't know about this."

"Don't worry bro, Ashley will welcome you with open arms." Mike slapped Chris's back as he had his own tux on. "Or should I say with open legs." Chris hit a snickering Mike away from the mirror.

"Shut the fuck up bro." Josh couldn't help but laugh as well. Josh noticed his phone lite up with a message. He flicked the screen with his thumb to see a message from Sam.

 _I am in prom dress hell._

Josh smiled to himself before replying. _Aw Sammy, are your prom dreams not being fulfilled?_

 _I am in this weird ass wear house. Some girl pulled another chick_ _'s_ _hair for a dress. I'm leaving._

 _Ohhh a cat fight, send pictures._ Josh put his phone in his pocket as the guys came back.

"You think this is good?" Matt had on his own black suit with a white collard shirt underneath.

"You look good, plus you have the hottest date out there." Mike gave Matt a thumbs up causing curious looks from the other teens.

"What about Emily?"

"Well yeah Emily is hot as hell but Jess is banging. Good luck bro." Matt looked slightly irritated but thanked Mike anyways. Finding their clothes was easy. Josh ended up with the classic black suit while Chris choose a tux. As they were checking out Chris came up to him.

"So are you and Sam going as friends or something else?" Josh knew that they never distinguished what kind of date they were for each other. Josh knew he wanted more and he hoped she did too.

"Friends I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I don't know we didn't really talk about it."

"Fuck Josh and you give me shit for Ashley, you need to go for it." Josh rolled his eyes as he put his wallet in his pocket.

"And how do I do that Cochise?"

"You seduce her bro." Both teens turned to see Mike coming into the conversation. The last thing Josh needed was Mike's advice. Yet, the idea didn't sound half bad.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as he seemed to not be asking for Josh's sake.

"Okay, you guys have been on the fence for like what four years? It's time for you to attack and conquer if you know what I'm saying."

"No I don't know what you are saying."

"You need to tease her with your body instead of your words yeah? That way she is dying for you to make a move and you take your sweet time making her internally beg for it. Then when the time is right you strike." Matt looked as if he was taking mental notes while Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Mike stop being so-"

"I'll do it." Chris looked at Josh as if he was crazy. "It has been way to fucking long and it may be my lack of sleep but Mike's idea isn't half bad." Mike extended his arms out in appreciation.

"Finally someone fucking listens to me."


	5. Chapter 5

The day was anything but peaceful so far. The girls decided to go find their dresses at a warehouse. They were there for only thirty minutes and no one ended up with dresses. Emily got in a fight with another girl who took the blue dress she wanted. Everyone watched in shock except for Sam who did her best to break it up. They decided the mall was their best bet. Sam let out a sigh as she finished sending Josh another text. She decided to fill Josh in on the hell that was dress shopping and was not disappointed with his reaction.

"That girl was fucking psycho. That dress wasn't even that cute." Emily huffed in annoyance as the six girls looked through dress racks. The woman that welcomed them in was doing her best to get at least one of them to buy something. The shop they choose was recommended by Emily. She got all her nice dresses there and the price tags drained all the color from Sam's face. Of course Hannah and Beth had no problems with it and continued to pick out dresses after dresses. The woman caught on that they would be the big spenders and was currently bringing any dress they asked for. Ashley seemed to be the only one also worried about the price.

"Don't worry Em. I am sure you would have looked way hotter in that dress than her." Jess held up a bright pink dress that could challenge any cupcake out there.

"That is why we should have gone here in the first place. I told you guys the warehouse was a stupid idea." Emily shook her head at Jess who pouted in response. She stared lovingly at the dress before putting it back on the rack.

"Hey we didn't know it would be that crazy, besides Ashley and I can't throw down nine hundred dollars on a dress right now." Emily stayed silent as Ashley smiled at Sam in appreciation. Many of their friends were well off. Ashley, Sam, and Chris were the middle class of the group. Of course no one really bragged about it expect for Emily at times. Sam would always join the Washingtons on their vacations where she always offered to do dishes or something to make up for it. When they found out Josh was taking Sam they offered to pay for her dress as well. She polity declined the offer saying it was too generous, which it was. However, looking at all these prices made Sam wish she took the offer. Hannah walked up to Sam with concern.

"You know if you need it you can always borrow some money for the dress. I don't mind." Hannah gave Sam's hand a squeeze, letting her know she meant it.

"Thanks Han. I think I will be okay I have some saved up." The girls continued to go through dresses. Emily found a dark green dress that brought out her eyes, not to mention her cleavage. It was definitely what she needed to win prom queen. Beth pushed Hannah to go red for she had chosen a black dress with a top of white jewels that complimented her curves nicely. Hannah was hesitant but eventually gave in to Beth's suggestion. It took a bit longer but Ashley found her dress as well. It was a rich purple that sparkled. It was elegant and not as jeweled as other dresses. Sam had a few contenders but nothing that she loved. Of course her wallet kept her from trying the one dress she had been eying since they walked in. As Sam struggled to get out of a vibrant blue dress, Hannah dipped inside the dressing room.

"Hey how is it going?" Sam huffed as she finally got the zipper down.

"Not so well I keep- Oh my god Han!" Sam's jaw dropped as she saw Hannah for the first time. Hannah blushed and began to tug on the red dress she was wearing.

"Beth pushed me to try it and I don't know how I feel."

"You look hot as hell."

"Really? You think Tom will like it?" Sam smiled at her words. It was nice hearing a sentence with Mike's name out of it. Sam was happy Hannah was finally moving on and starting to like Tom more.

"Hannah, when you walk in his jaw will be on the floor I promise." Hannah smiled as she eased up, looking more confident.

"You don't seem to be doing so good." Sam sighed as she finally wiggled out of the stupid dress she was wearing.

"None of these are working for me and I don't want to end up making this a week long thing." Sam could not imagine herself in any of these dresses. Most were covered in jewels, which Sam was not fond of. Than there were others that were too plain. It shouldn't be this hard, it was just for one stupid dance. One stupid dance that Josh Washington was taking her to. Sam picked up her phone to see the last text Josh sent her.

" _Good luck with the dress shopping. I know you are going to look amazing in whatever you choose. ;)"_

Sam smiled, forgetting Hannah was in the room.

"Was that Josh?" Sam quickly hid the phone behind her as if it would make any difference.

"No."

"Bullshit. I saw the way you lit up at that text. It had to be him."

"Okay, my problem is I want to look hot, not slut hot but like hot hot. You know?"

"You want Josh to wish he would have done this sooner right?" Sam could only nod in embarrassment. She felt weird telling Hannah that she wanted to look hot for her brother. Of course Hannah supported the two but Sam still felt uncomfortable. Just then Beth popped her head from behind the curtain.

"I got the dress."

"Oh good!." Sam looked at the two curiously till she saw what Beth was hiding. It was the white fitted dress that Sam secretly wanted. Sam put her hands up in protest.

"Wait guys. I can't afford that."

"We know, that's why we are getting it for you."

"No. I can't let you do that."

"Sam, let us be the fairy god mothers we were meant to be for one night." Hannah pleaded to Sam with Beth right behind her. Sam looked to the dress than the twins. She had to admit it was a great dress.

"At least try it on." Beth shoved the dress into Sam's arms.

"Okay. Okay fine." Sam mumbled to herself as she kicked the two girls out of the makeshift room. Both twins giggled, as they let thy told other girls their plan worked. Sam couldn't help but get excited as she tried the dress on. She felt like Cinderella even though she would never admit it. Once she smoothed the dress out she decided to let the girls see before she did. As Sam moved the curtain, gasps could be heard from each side of her. All five girls looked at Sam in shock. Sam felt uneasy for it could mean anything.

"Oh my gosh Sam, that dress was made for you." Ashley jumped up and down in excitement.

"Sam you look hot." Jess gave her a thumbs up while Emily did the same. Both twins smirked at Sam who began to turn around and see for herself. Sam was caught off guard as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her tan from hiking complimented the dress nicely. The slit from the side showed off a bit of thigh. It made her feel sexy, something she didn't always feel. The fit showed off her curves and overall shocked her. She had to admit, she looked good.

"This is it." All the girls clapped as if they were on one of those wedding dress shows. Even the woman at the counter clapped with them. As the girls got ready to pay, Jess grabbed that pink dress to try on one more time resulting in her actually buying it. Beth took the dress from Sam's hands before she could protest. "Thank you." Sam smiled at the girls, glad to be finally done with the day.

"Thank god that's over." Ashley let out a yawn as the girls walked out of the store. Emily turned around which brought the group to a halt.

"Are you kidding? We haven't gotten the shoes." That's when Sam froze and realized there was a new kind of hell waiting for them.

"You spent eight hours getting shoes?" Josh sounded mortified on the line making Sam laugh before letting out a tired groan.

"Yes. Jess is very particular about her shoes and so is Emily. Jess even brought Matt's measurements so her heels would not be too high." Josh threw the bounce ball against the wall, successfully catching it every time it bounced back. He decided to call Sam at the end of the day to hear all about the hell that is prom shopping. The guys ended up going back to his house to play a round of pool with all the time they had left. For Sam it didn't seem to be the same. It was almost midnight and she had just got back.

"What shoe place was open this late anyways?"

"Oh there is none but after most of us got our shoes Emily knew some guy who let us in after closing. They were not cheep let me tell you."

"Did you have to give them your first born?" Josh could hear Sam scoff on the other side of the line making him smile.

"Practically. Your sisters were very generous and paid for my dress though."

"Don't you mean my dad? They did not use their own money I'm sure."

"Then let your dad know I am very grateful."

"I am sure you looked great in it Sammy." Josh felt his stomach drop for Sam did not say anything for a minute. He wondered if he was being too forward.

"Sorry I dropped something but no thank you, it better be with that price tag." Josh began to relax again.

"So one week huh?"

"Yes, I can't wait till it's over with, there is too much stress. Oh not the actual prom though. I'm sorry I am excited to go with you the shopping has just been stressing me out and.." Josh laughed as he heard Sam struggle on the other end, it was adorable.

"Don't worry Sammy, I know being with me a whole night can be tough." Josh was only joking but there could be some truth to it, depending on the side effects, He debated taking his medication for it.

"Oh trust me Josh you are the person I would want to go through this with." Josh couldn't help but smile at Sam's words. He really wanted to prove himself to her. He had always been worried she would not be able to deal with him when he had his bad days. It stopped him many times from making a move at parties and sleepovers. The fact that he was going to prom with her was still a shock. He was going to prove himself, he was going to risk it that night.

"Well I should start working on my beauty sleep now for Saturday. I'll talk to you later." Oh how she really didn't need it.

"Night Sammy. Don't be up all night dreaming about me."

"Ha ha night Josh." Josh let out a sigh as he tossed his phone to the bed. He still had a week to go and he was already a nervous wreck. Josh looked to the bag on his desk. When he was at the mall with the guys, Josh stopped by that jewelry place Sam loved to stare at. She thought it was too expensive but always admired the one heart necklace in the window. Was it weird to get your prom date a necklace? It was a rash buy, but this prom would be different. He wouldn't be scared anymore.

"People don't always get together at prom." Hannah fiddled with her hands as she watched Jess test makeup on Emily. The girls were doing some pre game makeovers before the dance the next day. It was pretty much a sleep over and all the girls would get ready together in the morning.

"Of course they do Hannah. That is what it's for." Emily whined from her seat as Jess carefully applied eye liner on Emily. Hannah looked to Sam who just raised her hands in defeat. She knew she was not going to win this.

"Well yeah if you have been dating but Jess and Matt are going as friends and Josh and Sam." From the corner of her eye, Hannah saw Sam look down almost disappointed.

"Oh please, Josh and Sam will be all over each other before the night is over." Beth nudged Sam in the side earning a harmless glare from the blonde.

"And trust me Hannah. Matt won't be just my friend at the end of the night." Jess had a smirk on her face as she brushed powder on Emily's cheek. Hannah blushed as the girls erupted in laughter. Hannah wasn't really asking for anyone else more for herself. She felt nervous about Tom. Of course she liked him and he was a nice guy but she always hoped her first kiss would be with Mike. They had lunch together more often now and Hannah learned Tom was going into the air force right after high school. At best they could have a summer fling before he went to camp. She felt torn.

Hannah's phone buzzed, speak of the devil.

" _Hey I just wanted to say that I can't wait for tomorrow. I am sure you will look stunning. :)"_

Hannah smiled at the text before replying.

" _I can't wait either! I am sure you will look great too. :)"_

Great? Why did she type great? Hannah felt like a dork when she texted Tom. She felt as if all her words looked stupid put together. However, he kept texting her so it must look normal to him. Sam lightly nudged Hannah's to get her attention. Sam leaned in to Hannah's side.

"Don't worry, Tom will never push anything on you. Josh is going to be there too, I am sure he wouldn't try anything with Josh around." Both girls smiled at each other at the thought. Most siblings would be pissed to have their older brother at their prom. Beth and Hannah saw It as a great opportunity for the jerks to stay away. Also, a great opportunity for Josh to let Sam know how he feels.

"Ashley you excited to see Chris tomorrow?" Beth smirked at Ashley as she seemed lost in her own world.

"Huh?"

"Chris, are you excited to see Chris?"

"Oh yeah! I mean yeah I'm sure it will be cool." Ashley did her best to seem not too excited but everyone knew she was dying to go with Chris. The girls laughed at Ashley's poor attempt to hide her excitement. Hannah smiled knowing that with or without a date she could always rely on her friends.

"Jesus Christ how long does it take for them to get ready?" Mike groaned from his seat on the couch. Unlike the girls, the guys only needed a few minutes to get ready. They had been up there for hours now leaving all the men downstairs waiting. Josh provided beers which was much appreciated by the others.

"We may even miss the dance." Chris laughed as he took another sip of his beer. Josh agreed, he wanted to get this over with. His nerves were eating him alive. Sam's corsage sat in his lap as he waited for the girls to come down. His parents were in the kitchen getting the cameras ready. Usually before any school dances the group would come to their house for pictures. Josh looked to the mantel where there was a picture of him and Sam. It was when he had his prom. He looked much happier in that picture than any of the countless pictures he took with his date. Sam had on a baggy sweatshirt and shorts but she still looked beautiful. He couldn't believe this time they would be going together. The sound of footsteps from the staircase made all the guys stand up. The first girl in view was his sister Beth.

"Wow steady there boys, they will be coming down soon." Josh smiled as he brought Beth into a hug.

"You look beautiful Sis."

"Thank you but you better hold all those compliments for Sam." Beth laughed as she made her way over to her date. Josh saw the guy light up like a Christmas tree when she approached. Next was Emily, she carefully stepped down to the living room with grace. She was obviously no stranger to heels. Mike made his way through letting out a hoot of joy. He took Emily's hands in his before undressing her with his eyes.

"Damn baby you look smoking." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful would have been nice."

"Nah, gorgeous." Emily couldn't help but smile before bringing Mike into a kiss. Josh knew they would be all over each other before the night was through. Jess came down after Emily with a dumfounded Matt watching her.

"Hi Matty." Jess smiled at Matt who was shaking with nerves. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"J-Jess….You look…..stunning." Jess blushed before kissing Matt on the cheek.

"Thank you." Josh smiled as he saw who was coming down. He looked to Chris to see his reaction. Chris's face was already two shades redder than it was before. He was such a dork around Ashley and she looked good. Josh had to admit, Chris was one lucky guy. Josh nudged Chris out of his daze as Ashley came down.

"You good Cochise?" Chris shook his head as the smile on his face grew.

"More than good."

"Hi Chris." Ashley smiled at Chris shyly as she smoothed out the fabric of her dress. Watching the two was almost disgusting with how cute they were.

"H-hey." Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he took Ashley in. "You look great."

"Thanks you do too." Josh looked to Tom who patted him on the back.

"Thanks again man."

"Wait till you see her before you thank me." As he said the words Hannah came down the stairs with a big smile on her face. It warmed Josh's heart to know Hannah was happy. He hated seeing her in so much pain over Mike through the years. He was glad she could have some fun. That left the one person he wanted to see the most.

Hannah looked up to the stairs before yelling.

"Come on Sam." Was she nervous to come down?

"Okay, okay I'm coming." It was as if time stopped for Josh. No one could make him look anywhere but the stairs as she began to walk down. The people talking behind him seemed to disappear as he looked at Sam. She had a shy smile on her face, similar to Ashley's. Her hair looked like silk as it cascaded down her back. Sam almost never had her hair down but it framed her face beautifully. The dress she wore fit her in all the right places. Josh imagined how good it would look if he ripped it off. Fuck he was screwed. He did nothing to hide the expression on his face. He was in awe. Josh couldn't believe how he got so lucky. Sam's smile grew bigger as she approached Josh.

"So how do I look?" She smirked as she slowly spun around. Josh's eyes scanned every part of her to lock it in his memory. He wanted to remember this forever.

"You look amazing Sammy." Josh barley got the words out as he continued to look her over.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." As if a switch went off, Josh went back to his cocky ways. He fiddled with his suit and wiggled his eye brows.

"Of course. Had to impress you."

"Okay, don't let your head get big." Sam laughed before looking at the corsage in his hand.

"This is for you milady." Josh carefully placed the corsage on her wrist. Josh went with the classic red roses, a sunflower wouldn't fit.

"Why thank you kind sir and here for you." Josh held his breath as Sam drew closer to him. He could feel her breath on his chest making him stiff.

"Oh please I wont pin you I promise." Josh let out a small laugh before relaxing a bit. Yet, having Sam this close was dangerous. All we wanted to do was kiss her. Her lips were red from the lipstick she was wearing and looked heavenly. Josh watched as Sam concentrated on pinning his boutonniere. "See all done." Sam smiled up at Josh but didn't move away. He smiled down at her before gazing at her lips for a moment. He was sure she saw.

"Picture time!" The sudden voice made the two move apart much to Josh's dismay. For the next half and hour the couple lined up taking the typical prom pictures. Josh made jokes as they got into their poses. Sam couldn't hold her laughter which made them have to do retakes several times. It finished off when the limo drove up. The couples made their way to the limo, each climbing in with their dates. Josh knew there would be no drinking at the dance so having a pre game wouldn't hurt. Josh held up his canteen before yelling to the group.

"Let's party like we're fucking porn stars."


End file.
